


You live inside my house and now my heart.

by nejikikomi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Little bit of angst, Parent Problems, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, everyone but keebo and miu are background characters, genuine love, headcanons, k1-bo will be spelt keebo, miu is still a perv but she is toned down and smarter than you would think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejikikomi/pseuds/nejikikomi
Summary: The ultimate inventor's life get turned upside down when a foreign exchange student from America is coming to live in her home, for who knows how long. Miu didn't invite her new guest and she certainly didn't think that she would be having to share her home with anybody else but her parents.Is this new student, a friend or foe? Or more?
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Kudos: 14





	1. a new roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my very first fic! I seriously hope you enjoy. Tell me in the comments what I can do to be better or if you just seriously enjoyed it :D
> 
> This story will be written in 3rd person!

The blonde girl laid on her messy bed with some type of green liquid all over her clothes and bedsheets. The curtains let a bright light shine through a tiny creak beaming itself onto Miu's face. The light should've bothered Miu, but due to her having her goggles on, the lens dimmed the light, making it appear as nothing was even happening. Miu was also knocked out cold. She has stayed up until 5 am trying to come up with some new shit to test on her friends at school. Again. A faded sound went off in what sounded like the distance, an alarm clock being covered in blankets rang as loud as it could. Suddenly with a jolt of energy and a heavy breathe, Miu Iruma awoke from her deep slumber, goggles still stitched on, and looking like an idiot. She scanned the room slowly and looked down to see her still in the clothes she went out in, remembering that she hadn't changed. Clothes now stained, she felt sticky. She put on a shit eating grin and thought of something she had watched last night. Hearing the noise, she felt around underneath her blankets to look and shut up the alarm clock. Once finding it and smacked it on the head twice before it shut off. Placing a hand over her mouth to cover her yawn, she glanced at the time to see school was going to start in 20 minutes. She laid back down and attempted to brush her fingers through her matted hair- wait 20 minutes?! That wasn't nearly enough time for Miu to get ready. She hopped out of the bed, covers falling out behind her. Pulling of her goggles and throwing them onto her desk, she rubbed the indent on her face from sleeping with them on. Rushing herself she ran to her closet and yanked whatever uniform was hanging. Changing out of the green liquid soaked smock, she felt clean. There was no time to shower, she rushed to the mirror to apply mascara, eyeliner, and some concealer. They were the base of all of her makeup looks so she decided maybe that's all she would wear today. Leaving the mirror, Miu turned back and took a second look. She applied more makeup to suit her look better, an extra 6 minutes on makeup couldn't hurt? With 12 minutes left on the clock she brushed her horribly tangled hair and almost shed a tear. That shit hurt. She trotted downstairs, the only sounds that filled the empty house was her footsteps. She passed by the lifeless living room to the shoe rack. Placing on her shoes she looked behind her, wishing she was smelling breakfast cooking and orange juice being freshly pulped, or even just some milk waiting on the counter, yet no breakfast was waiting nor would it magically appear. Miu thought to herself if she should be like those shounen manga girls and only make a piece of toast for breakfast. Shaking her head to rid the silly thoughts she grabbed her bag off the hanging rank and double check to see if she had her necessities. Her hot pink phone. It was living on 58% since she'd forgotten to charge it all night. 5 minutes left to get to school. Miu quickly open the door and before locking it behind her, she yelled out in rushed tone,

"Bye Mom and Dad!" 

It was something she always did even though she knew nobody was home. Racing quickly, she checked the time on her phone to see that she definitely wasn't going to make it in time. She didn't live far from school, but people always got in the way or Miu took to long to get ready. It happened often. But Miu didn't want to be late today. Today was a lab day in her free time engineering class. Miu felt most safe in that classroom since the teacher was lazy and let the students go batshit crazy. If Miu were late, she would have to stay after class and apologize to the teacher for 5 minutes tops, and that was too much time. Miu always took time serious, never enough, if time was money she would be homeless. Ironic how she wakes up late but can't be late for quite literally anything else. 2 minutes left Miu is now sprinting at full speed to school, making passer bys look at her funny.

"Nice jugs babe!" A older man cat called Miu and she ran by. 

"Oh eat shit you wrench shaped dick nerd!" Miu screamed behind her not slowing down. Now on school grounds, she had exactly 37 seconds to get to her 2nd floor class. Taking a deep breath, Miu stretched her legs as far and wide and she could and bolted it down the hall. The hall was relatively empty since students had already scurried to class. All she could think about was getting to class. The mantra, "Don't be late shit head." repeated in her head. No thought of upperclassmen Kiyotaka scolding her for running in the halls. 10 seconds. Miu finished going up the stairs.

5 seconds. Miu can see the door to her class.

3 seconds. She's nearing the door and she can students chatter.

CLASH!!! Miu busts open the door and steps a foot inside as the bell rings, breathing heavily. The students all look at her frizzy now unkempt hair from running in the wind. 

"Close one Miu, next time be here before I am. Take your seat." The homeroom teacher says with a soft smile. Miu nods and takes her seat. To her left is an empty seat, but to her right is her friend, Kokichi Oma.

"Almost late again, Pig face?" The purple hair boy sneered while resting his head on the top of both his hands. 

"Puh-pig face? ungh you're really getting creative here crayola head!" Miu responded rolling her eyes and twirling her finger in her hair. Kokichi laughed silently and turned his attention to the homeroom teacher.

"As of today, we will be having a new student stay with us," She said firmly as the students chattered curiously. "He's a foreign exchange student from America and will be entering soon. I hope you all treat him with respect and welcome him nicely."

"Do you think he will join me in forming the Kamisawa club?!" Angie exclaimed with positive energy radiating throughout the whole room. 

"No way... There is no degenerate male who has brains to understand whatever Kumisuma is." Tenko says with confident smile. Angie whispers that it's Kamisawa not Kumisuma. 

"Does he have ANY personality? Everyone is this classroom is so boring!!!" Kokichi cries loudly and everyone's irritated face shifts to him. 

"Shut up." Maki is the only blunt enough to tell him to knock off his dumb shit. 

"Students, I am glad you are excited about our new student but he'll be arriving any moment. Let's- ah!" As if on cue, the door slides open and everyone's eager face peaks at the door. A white-haired boy, with what looks like extreme heavy metal makeup, walks in with his hands clasped together and looking shy as ever. The class is, trying to figure out every aspect of their new classmate. "Perfect, you must be our new student. Please, introduce yourself.

"Ah! Alright," Gaining a new confidence, the boy placed his hands on his hips and speaks clearly, "My name is K1-B0! Pronounced Kee-bo! I am the Ultimate Robot! I am pleased to be your new acquaintance." 

The class smiled at how genuine that introduction, But Miu wasn't impressed. Seemed way too innocent, too wholesome, too nice, too... everything Miu wasn't.

"Thank you, Now let's see where you can take a seat..." The teacher look across the room. "Ah! Please take a seat next to Miu. Miu? Raise your hand." Kokichi held back his laughter and banged the desk as silent as possible while the other hand pointing at Miu. Reluctantly Miu raised her hand. Of course she was seated next to the new kid. Keebo walked eagerly towards his new seat. Almost immediately, Keebo turned to Miu and showed a sweet, wide smile. The teacher let the students have free time since no more important news were being discussed. NOBODY took this class serious. 

"Miu? Miu! What is your full name? My name is just Keebo, nothing fancy. Wait, are you just Miu? Maybe we are more similar than we appear to be!" Keebo says with beaming sweetness and seemed just so, truthful, like he wasn't lying or making fun of Miu.

"Actually, It's Miu Iruma. I'm the Ultimate Inventor, remember it!" Miu says with a playful tone. Maybe befriending the new kid wouldn't be so bad.

"I'll take a mental note!" Keebo smiled.

After more small talk and joking around, the bell chimes and Miu hops out of her seat, grabs her bag jumpscaring Keebo slightly. 

"Okay see you later dweeb!" Miu danced her way to the door but was interrupted, 

"Miu, Keebo, please stay after." The seated teacher mentioned to both to the class. After Miu tried so hard to not be late, she would still be late to her favorite class, shit. Dragging her feet across the floor to the desk, she stood next to Keebo, just realizing that she is maybe 4 or 5 inches taller than him. "Miu, I'm sure you understand fully that Keebo is a foreign exchange student, meaning he moved here with no family and nowhere to live." Miu nodded, not processing what this had to do with her. "Your mother very generously offered your home to be his too, in the meantime he is here." Miu's jaw dropped and she turn her widened eyes to Keebo, switching between looking at the teacher and Keebo. 

"I get to stay with Miu?! Splendid!" Keebo cheered. 

"You both have similar courses, please, be his guide and friend Miu." The teacher whispered to her, handing her a copy of Keebo's schedule. Miu licked her teeth irritated. Of course she was lonely in the house, but not that lonely that she needed a newbie from school to accompany her!!! It would be annoying, bad, waste of time!!! Deepening her sigh, she lifted his schedule off the table and skimmed it. He had the same engineering class as her. 

"Come on then. Let's go to our next class." Not giving the teacher a second thought, she walked out the class with Keebo following behind. 

Miu lied. Befriending the new kid could be so bad. Because now she's living with him.


	2. compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please deal with keebo's gullibleness for now, i noticed people might think i'm making him an uwu boy but just take in that hes a transfer student in a new country and he wants to learn how to please people and make many friends. of course hes going to be excited and naive. thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I won't do chapter notes every chapter, I just wanted to say sorry I made some typing errors or made sentences that didn't make sense last chapter!! I posted it at 1 am and I just really wanted to write while I still had the thoughts in my head! Thank you guys for reading and enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> (also sorry if the chapters get wordy! I live for build up!)

" _But Miu, we cannot be together... for I am a robot you built with your bare, strong hands, and you are a human." Robotrick said caressing Miu's soft cheek._

_"But you're so goddamn hot, Robotrick, we belong together, you know it." Miu placed a soft kiss on Robotricks forehead and they then passionately kissed. Looking the robot up and down then licking her lips, Miu let out, "Robotrick, Let's fuck!" Expecting to hear a, 'yes ma'am,' or 'hubba hubba' , instead Miu heard a familiar voice._

_"Miu! Miu? I am just so jubilant for this class! I am ready to excel at my studies! What about you? What do we learn? Miu!?" Miu looked up at Robotrick's mouth where the voice was coming from, but instead noticed that Robotrick's head turned into Keebo! His annoying smile gleamed through Miu's fantasy._

"Ah shit, sorry, I was um... I was..." Miu shook her head and awoke from her fantasy to her being in a large, loud room filled with students clankeing tools or talking. She found herself sitting next to her new roommate, Keebo. She wondered if Keebo could tell that she often fantasized about... Many things when zoning out, or from thinking too hard. 

"Daydreaming? I noticed your eyes were closed but you still held a smile! You also groaned a couple times...I was unsure if you were alright! But now I know you are! So, when will the teacher start teaching?" Keebo spoke quickly, it was sometimes hard for Miu to decipher. Keebo's eyes stuck to the chalkboard like glue, analyzing it, as if there was anything to analyze. "Hm. Hope's Peak Academy is a prestigious school right? Then why haven't I learned anything yet?" Keebo's brows questioned as he turned his puzzled face to Miu. 

"Oh well you'll learn something in your next class, I'm sure," Miu pulled out his folded schedule from her uniform pocket, opening it up and looking at it again. "Oh yeah, see! You have Mr. Takahashi next for your mathematics, He'll really drill shit into your brain and... Huh, usually your mandatory english class would be pretty hard but don't you know english already?" Miu said rubbing her chin when looking at paper. Keebo leaned his head over Miu's shoulder, following along. His face close to Miu. Miu's face reddened as if any boy got close to her she would get nervous. "AHEM, anyways," Miu cracked her neck surprising Keebo making him shift back in his own seat. "I guess you have to take the class since you're new...Maybe you can tutor me, like you could! I'm already a genius, HAH!" Miu cracked a joke that she knew she would laugh at. 

"Maybe I could! I would love to help such a smart friend!" Keebo laughed too. Miu's red deepened as for she wasn't used to getting compliments from men, or men attention that was wanted necessarily. (Many cat callers, but not many sweet guys D:) Miu cleared her throat and folded his schedule into her pocket once again. Checking the time from her phone, she stood up and made her way to empty workspace in the large room. On the desk, there was the name, **MIU** , carved into the side. Nobody dare used that space for two reasons. 1. Miu leaves all of her crap there and nobody wants to clean it, 2. Shit goes down on that desk. Take it as you will. Miu took a seat flipped on a blinding light, not before putting on her thick lens, "school goggles". Without communicating or opening her mouth one bit, she started working on something, a huge magnifying glass close to her eye and she screwed in 1 cm screws in to some metal object. Keebo saw Miu's work and observed silently as he didn't want to distract her. He came up behind her, his eyes not being bothered. "What creation are you creating, Miu?" He lowered his head over to his work space, placing his hands on his knees to be level with the desk, he completely focused on her moving hands. 

"A tiny little robot dude, my last one was to big.. hehe... and he couldn't fit... hehhehehe... in the classroom." Miu snickered. Miu reached into her drawers and pulled out another thick lens goggle and shoved onto Keebo's face. "If you look at this light with your bare eyes it'll probably give ya brain damage or something! Don't do that again!" Keebo fixed the googles on his face and intently moved closer to the workspace in awe. 

"It's okay if I look at this without goggles, because I'm a robot! My eyes can not be physically affected!" Keebo tapped on his goggles to represent him tapping on his metal eyelid. Miu dropped her tiny screwdriver and let out a small gasp. She had completely overlooked the fact that Keebo is a literal ROBOT. She was so blinded by the non-willingness to have a new roommate that she had forgotten he was the very thing she loved to create! Flicking off the light to 3x lower, she moved her goggles on to her forehead. Students cried out thank you's since that light was so fucking horrible. 

"You're a robot! A ROBOT!" Miu drooled with a shitty grin looking her robot friend up and down. She stood up and stared at him directly taking off his goggles and inspecting his eyes, trying to look for wires that connected them like nerve fibers. Searching for it like an anatomy lesson on robots. Keebo lifted his hand onto underneath Miu's eyes, feeling the indent that goggles created. He followed the red line with his cold fingers. Miu's eyes widened in a shock. Shit, she knew robots were dumb but Keebo wasn't just any type of robot. He was a robot people classified as a person, because he attended school, he spoke perfect dialect. Did he know what he was doing or was he really that oblivious? A deep shade of pink formed on Miu cheeks and as she tried finding words to describe what she was feeling. No, actually she didn't want to say want she was feeling aloud, but was wondering how to convince herself that she didn't like this. 

"I think your goggles on are too tight." Keebo mentioned taking his fingers off her face finally. Miu shook her head and rid the thoughts formulating in her huge, very smart, brain. 

"Uh- It's cause... I like it tight! Yeah! HAHAHAHAHHA!!!" Miu's dirty joke flew over Keebo's head. "Anyways... show me your body?"

"My body?! Wha-what?!" Keebo placed his hands on his chest. Miu guessed robots get flustered too. 

"Yeah... So you can help me build this tiny robot dude? I want it to be right, and now there is a robot in front of me telling me how to make it perfect!" Miu exclaimed with a her hands now picking up and showing the half made machine. 

"Oh! I see myself as human though...but of course then! If it would make us better friends." Keebo's trademark smile shined again. If he would help her better her creations, then maybe living with him wasn't so bad? She constantly listed the pros and cons of him living there, this could join the list of little pros. A compromise. He lives there and helps Miu, and Keebo has a home! Win win right? Before making any big progressions, the bell chimed and all at once the rowdy students stampeded out of the classroom. Miu turned off the light completely and snatched the goggles off of her and his forehead stuffing them in the drawer of the workspace. She delicately placed the prototype robot on the desk and grabbed her bag. 

"Get your bag, I have to show you where your math class is." Miu walked ahead as Keebo quickly picked up his bag and followed closely behind her. Millions of thoughts scattered inside of Miu's head. This situation was looking up. She was sort of pissed nobody told her about this in the first place. Miu was constantly disappointed by her parents. They weren't home, they didn't help her like other kid's parents helped, and just overall not a good influence. She wondered how she turned out so magnificently smart and cool and perfect and epic and etc. She usually looked past it because she wasn't one to dwell on her emotions, or one to be open about her what she was feeling at the moment. "Ok, Mr. Takahashi's class is right in here. He's serious and isn't going to be sunsets and flowers with you. Be tough!!!" Miu slapped her hand on his shoulder encouraging him, the metal bang hurt her hand but she wouldn't show that. 

"Alright! Thank you Miu!!! I will see you later!" Keebo waved to her and entered the class. Miu sighed and twirled her finger in her hair. Her lips pouting. She ushered herself to her own class. While walking, she took Keebo's schedule out again. He had only 2 classes without her out of 8. 1 math class, and then 1 japan history class. The rest she figured Keebo would be following her around like a little puppy. It would probably be annoying and time-consuming, and she couldn't figure out if she liked it or not. 


	3. lunchbox friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of just a character interaction chapter, promise you'll see more romance in the next one. Sucker for build up man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore the melanie martinez song title LOL

Miu couldn't help but notice that the days merged together. Her courses were sometimes exciting, meaning her engineering class where she did whatever she wanted, and her courses were sometimes boring. Mostly boring. Despite being bored most days in class, her grades were exceptional, and teachers often wondered how Miu's nonchalant, perverted behavior didn't heed her studies at all. Her classmates also knew she was brilliant, Kaito would whisper to her asking for answers, and Himiko would ask for tutoring hesitantly. The days got more boring, but she still tried hard because she was aiming for valedictorian, she wanted EVERYONE to know she was the best. But she then figured out only the 3rd years can get valedictorian. Although these lame days happened, Miu had a new play thing. A Robot, Keebo. Maybe this would bring new experiences to the table! But no way would Miu ever say this to Keebo's face. She didn't want him to know that she was really, sort of excited? There was no proper way to explain it. The bell chimed and it was finally time for lunch. Miu shot up and ran to the door. Time is of the essence as she always said. She never really always said that. Whilst making her way down the hall to Keebo's japan history class, she heard familiar laughter from the corner, and a familiar voice, but more...whiny? Miu peaked her head around the corner, her hands glued on to wall. 

"Keebo? Can I call ya Kii-boy? Or pinocchio? You know like the American movie where the wooden boy wants to be real! You guys are in similar positions right?" A purple headed bastard teased. 

"W-what? Is that...Robophobic?!" The boy replied. It was Keebo and Kokichi. Kokichi was up to his usual shenanigans, and this time he decided to bring upon his jokes to Keebo. Which it was obvious he didn't find very funny. 

"HUHHH? Robophobic? Nishshi!!! You made that up just now didn't you!!?" Kokichi wiped away his fake laughing tears. Keebo's face was appalled and speechless. Nobody was mean to him yet, especially on his first day! Miu laughed inside her closed lips. Not because Kokichi said something funny, but because of his stupid laugh. It also aggravated Miu at the same time. Being angry at Kokichi's laugh she left her peeking corner and confronted the short asshole. 

"Go make fun of someone you're own size, rat! Or else I'm going to tell Gonta you don't like bugs again!" Miu shoved Kokichi, pushing him back slightly but not enough to hurt him. Keebo slightly smiled while looking at his heroine, Miu. 

"Wahhhh!! You're so meeeeannn Miu! I hate you! But hey are you serious about telling Gonta???" Kokichi whispered the last part under his breath looking behind him slightly to see if someone very tall was near by. Miu nodded with a sinister smile. Kokichi put up the finger and scurried away. Just like a little rat.

"Why, thank you Miu! Our classmate is sort of rude!" Keebo thanked Miu. She looked at him and his goofy smile.

"That's just the way Kokichi is. Let's go get you a lunch dork." Miu lead Keebo down to the cafeteria. Keebo's face pouted as for he knew that Miu was joking but was still caught up with Kokichis remarks. He followed her way nonetheless. Taking Keebo to the cafeteria, she paid for his complimentary lunch and handed it to him. Before letting him speak she put a finger up to her lips signaling to quiet down. Keebo shuts up quickly, Miu grabs Keebo's arm and leads him through the kitchen! Keebo stares at the lunch ladies as they all greet Miu like it's normal thing to do. No one at his old school did this that's for sure. 

"You think Miu built him???" 

"What? No way! She's smart but all of her other things totally flopped." 

"Well yeah, but maybe this time is probably different?"

Keebo could hear all of the workers talking about Miu and himself. Was this rumor-spreading or gossip or what? Suddenly Keebo looked back to Miu to realize that they were now in the back of the building, surrounded by dumpsters. "Miu, if you don't mind me asking... What are we doing?" As if answering his own question, he then saw 6 teenagers from his homeroom class sitting on a makeshift picnic table that Miu obviously wood worked. There was a huge **MIU** carved onto the empty space on the bench he could see.

"This is the group I eat lunch with!" Miu then spread her arms open, presenting her friend group as if an accomplishment. Keebo didn't know any of their names. "That's Kaito, Maki, Shuichi, Korekiyo, Ryoma and..." (Miu's group of friends was chosen based on the casino free time event! Just plus Maki cuz i luv her :D ) Miu pointed to each of her friends, not giving them a very long introduction. She paused, "Where the fuck is Kokichi? I just saw the asshole!" On cue, Kokichi jumped out of a empty dumpster 5 ft away,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGWAGWAGWAGHAWHAWHAWHAWMAWWWWWW!!" Kokichi let out a terrifying belch and ran at Miu and Keebo. Keebo jumped back startled whilst Miu didn't flinch at all. Maki stood up and punched Kokichi in the arm. FUMP! That would leave a bruise. "Owwie!! I was just scaring Kii-boy!!! WAHHHHHHH!" Kokichi cried with his mouth open almost replicating his earlier scream. Kaito and Miu laughed hysterically, Ryoma rolled his eyes with a hidden smile, Korekiyo placed a hand over his mask as if covering laughter that nobody could see anyways, Shuichi closed his eyes and scrunched his nose, not wanting to laugh out loud. Something that always made them laugh was Kokichi's pain. 

"PHEW!! Anyways, Keebo over here is gonna sit with us from now on because he's gonna be living with me now." Miu blurted out and took a seat patting the space next to her to Keebo. Everyone standing took a seat, including Kokichi who was still rubbing his arm. Keebo couldn't get comfortable immediately but was glad to see that he could make some new friends. 

"Seriously? Why would they torture poor Keebo like that?" Korekiyo leaned his head on his hand. Miu threw her hands in the air, gesturing, "wtf". 

"Yeah, also, why wouldn't they put him with a boy instead? And a responsible one at that! Like Shuichi!" Kaito threw his arm around Shuichi's shoulder shaking him unstable for a second. Miu looked her head around at the table confused on seeing that everyone was in mutual agreement. 

"Ah c'mon, I'm sure Miu isn't that.. bad of a roommate!" Shuichi's remark turned into more of a backhanded compliment. 

"Actually!" Keebo finally spoke up, lifting his arm up halfway and also his finger, as if he was scared to speak to kids who were his age, "Miu has shown me incredible kindness so far! She's actually farther from the persona I see that she displays!" Miu places both her hands on top of her head in disbelief! Betrayal! Kokichi's face was this close to bursting into laughter, but held it back to not get hit by Maki again. 

"How sweet." Maki stabbed her fork into her lunch non-intently. Miu places her head on to the table embarrassed that Keebo told her friends that she wasn't cracking perv jokes 24/7 and being overall nasty. It was weird how Miu wanted to portray herself. 

"Well, no matter what Miu acts like, have a fun time here." Ryoma takes a bite of his lunch. Everyone has a smile on their face, even Kokichi's evil intent smile, Korekiyo's hidden smile, and even Maki's almost non-existent smile. Keebo felt like he had a place in this school, like he belonged. And only on his first day. They had totally forgotten to ask for the answer of why Keebo was chosen to stay with Miu. 

The bell chimes, meaning lunch is now over and you only have 5 minutes to make it back to your next class. Everyone starts packing up and throwing their lunches in the nearby dumpsters, the disposable parts at least. At first Keebo thought the setting would be distracting, he thought the smell would linger, and that staff would find and interrupt them or worse, scold them. But it was surprisingly convient, and peaceful even. 

"Hey Miu, where ever are your shoelaces?" Kokichi shrugs out of nowhere. Miu looks at his dumb little face with confusion. 

"What are you-YOU DID NOT FUCKING TAKE MY SHOELACES?! WHEN? HOW?!" Miu squated down pointing at her shoelace-less boots. (i dont think miu has shoelaces but pretend she is wearin shoelaces on her boots ty) Kokichi pulled the shoelaces out of his pocket and waved goodbye then scampering away. Miu waddled in her loose shoes running as fast as she could after Kokichi. Keebo smiled and giggled lightly. Everyone left through the kitchen as Keebo was the only one left at the table. But behind him, he feels a a hand on his shoulders. It's Shuichi. 

"Hey, If you're ever having a hard time you can come to us, They might seem pretty crazy but we're sane. I promise." Shuichi laughs painfully, almost like he's not joking. Before Keebo can say thanks, Shuichi takes his hand off his shoulder and uses it to wave farewell. Keebo's waved back instead of using his words. He held his hands and smiled to himself. He had made 7 friends in one day, and was living with one of them. Life in Japan would be fun. Just like Ryoma said.


	4. moving in

The school day is over and Keebo's first day of school at a new country officially ends. The day almost seemed mediocre, Miu was right, the rest of his classes he would just be literally learning. After a week of attending school, he would be assigned an "Ultimate Lab", a lab area that helps ultimate students better their talents. Of course, Miu and the rest of Keebo's homeroom class had their labs already. So before having an extra hour of enhancing his talent, he would have to endure a lame week. Keebo didn't know where to find Miu, as for she had his schedule, but didn't know hers. He walked the halls expecting to run into her but no dice. After 5 minutes of the weakest thorough search, he ended up just waiting in front of the school. 5 more minutes pass by. Students look at Keebo while leaving the school and have either 3 reactions. 1, No reaction, just a simple glance. 2, a frightened side eye, "why is there a robot in front of my school?" and 3, laughter. Keebo was in the hot and cold of feeling accepted. All though he had made some new friends he still felt alone. Thoughts swarmed his head but was soon interrupted by a loud girl's voice. 

"There you are! I looked for you EVERYWHERE!" Miu walked up to Keebo with her bag in her hand and her uniform overcoat laying on top it. She patted his back while walking out the school. "Just let me find you next time. ANYWAYS I'm completely starved. Let's go eat something!" Keebo followed closely behind trying to shoo away the judgement he had been receiving so far. They strolled down the sidewalk, it was crowded and many men were in suits and had big briefcases, making their way to the subway. Each looked like they didn't want to be there. Keebo looked around at his surroundings before bumping into Miu, for she had suddenly stopped at a street store. "Okay, Miss. Fujimoto. Today, I have a special friend, so you're going to give me a discount? Yeah?" Miu haggled the store vendor who didn't seem like giving up today. This didn't look like Miu's first time at haggling. Keebo didn't know if this was a good time to tell Miu he couldn't eat food. He should've told Miu at lunch, when he didn't even touch his rice, but he was so caught up in listening to their conversation, he couldn't find the courage to say, "I can't eat this." And it was also make him look snobby. Keebo watched Miu haggle away and the store vendor argue back, but something caught his eye to right of Miu. A man wearing black and grey clothing bent down to tie his shoes, but not before placing his phone upside down, camera up. The camera was aiming up inside Miu's skirt. Keebo's brows furrowed at the thought that a sleazebag would do such a thing, to a minor also! She was wearing a school skirt and blouse, no way this guy didn't know Miu was a student. But Keebo gave him the benefit of the doubt, maybe he wasn't taking a picture. The man stood up after tying his shoes and picked up his phone. The man checked his phone and Keebo peaked behind Miu's hair to see the screen. He DID take a photo. The man took a step towards the street to start walking like nothing happened, Keebo had to do something quick. Keebo basically jumped into place, snatching the phone out of the creeps hand. The man didn't expect for someone to catch him, so he stood with his mouth open and hand mid-air frozen. 

"I noticed you took a picture of my friends undergarments! That is wrong and gross! You deserve to be in jail!" Keebo held the phone in the air, not on Miu's underwear pic of course. Miu, and other passersby hear Keebo's justice speech and was now focused on the situation.

"Ok c'mon kid, just hand it back!" The man said keeping his head down low while still keeping eye contact with Keebo. His hand waiting for Keebo to hand him back the phone. Keebo scoffed and turnt his head to Miu. Miu's face was a expression Keebo hadn't seen her make yet. Fear. Her brows were lowered and she looked embarrassed, for something she didn't do. Keebo's anger only grew.

"NO!" Keebo shouted while throwing the device on the floor and quickly stomping on it after! The phone snapped in half and hundreds of little pieces flew across the sidewalk. Miu looked to Keebo, this time him being the one saving her. 

"Now you've done it, you fucking kid!" The man lifted his fist and aimed for Keebo's face. Keebo dodged his whole body to side, the man's body and momentum landed himself behind Keebo and Miu. Although the punch would probably hurt the man more, due to Keebo's metal face, but his adrenaline kicked and his fumes were running. Miu grabbed Keebo's hand firmly and started bolting it, the sleazebag running behind them. Miu and Keebo pushed and nudged people to the side to make a pathway for their escape. 

"That guy!!! He's a...CONVICTED...perv!!! Got out...of jail...1 week ago!!!" Miu shouting, her words and hair running against the wind.

"S-sSERIOuslY?" Keebo screamed back looking back to see the insane sleeze still behind them. 

"Ya-Yeah! And why... The hell is he... so fast!" Miu coughed. Physical fitness definitely wasn't her best subject. Keebo switched between looking at the man and Miu, Miu was clearly running out of breathe and the man wasn't. Keebo had to make another choice.

"My... creator said not to do this! But...!" Keebo suddenly ran faster than Miu, him taking the lead. Once in the front Keebo quickly swept up Miu, first her legs and then supporting her back. Now running with Miu in his arms bridal style, he stomped his foot on the ground in a certain fashion, and a, what you can only describe as a robo-boost, empowered his speed. Miu's face lit up with ecstacy, this was something you only saw in shounen romance manga. 

"Wait! There!'" Miu pointed to an alleyway. Keebo ran through a group of people to mask the way the he would run, dipping into the alleyway and keeping close to the wall. They looked at the entrance, holding their breath, waiting for the man to run by. Waiting to feel the relief of getting out. The man ran by in crazy haze. Miu and Keebo both let out a huge breath and slouched down, sitting against the wall. Miu and Keebo turned to each other in sync and silence. Miu's face was appalled, speechless and her cheeks flushed. Her brain still trying to process the heroic act Keebo had just performed. She moved her hand up to her chest, as she was trying to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. She locked her eyes with Keebo, trying to decipher if her heart was beating fast because she was scared, or if she was excited, or if she thought Keebo looked really hot right now. 

"Miu, I am so sorry-" Keebo's apology was interrupted by Miu's sheer excitement.

"Oh. My. God! Keebo! When did you grow some huge robot balls!!! Or have you always had them?! Why were you hiding it?!" Miu slapped her hands on Keebo's chest rapidly with her eyes closed. 

"You're not mad..?" 

"What?! Why would I be!?" Miu dug in her bag for brief moment and pulled out 2 meat buns. "Here, it's a meat bun. You deserve it hero!" Miu snickered whilst taking a ginormous bite and placing her vacant fingers on her burning cheeks. Keebo observed the bun and pulled his fingers away from the sticky texture on the top. 

"I can't eat food." 

"eh??" Miu shot her head around look at Keebo. "You can't eat??? How do you survive???" 

"Well, I just-"

"No way!!! YOU DRINK OIL, DON'T YA!?" Miu slapped her knee and took another huge bite.

"I just recharge." Keebo smiled slightly. 

"Huh... Wait, how the hell did you do that? The speed up thing?" Miu finished her meat bun and swiped Keebo's from his hand to take a bite. 

"My creator implemented that for emergencies only. I won't be able to use it for another...7 months?" Keebo rubbed the back of his head. 

"7 MONTHS? No way am I gonna wait that long see it again!!" Miu stood up swiping her skirt down to shake off any dirt. She crumpled both meat bun bags in one hand and offered the other to help up Keebo. 

"Well, I'm sorry, that's how long it'll take." Keebo took her hand.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Let's go back to my house, wait, OUR house!" Miu started the lead once again and once again Keebo followed with no questions. Keebo made his way to his new home. 

* * *

Once arriving at Miu's house, she took the keys out of her bag and unlocked the door swiftly. Keebo noticed that on her keys, she had a keychain that was shaped like an ass. Miu stepped through the door, taking off her shoes. She looked to Keebo to make him replicate the same, but then noticed that he did not in fact wear shoes. His 'shoes' were like printed on to his body, or you could say they were apart of his body. Miu noticed screws that kept them into place. She wondered if she unscrewed them, would his feet disappear, or would he have weird robot toes? Keebo closed the door behind him, and looked at his new home. Miu threw her bag onto the ground instead of hanging it up and then motioned her hand to make Keebo follow her upstairs. 

"This is my room, and this is the guest room. So I think this room can be yours. I'm not sure cause my mother didn't even tell me you'd be living here." Miu opened the door to reveal a twin bed with white linen sheets. There was a mirror hung over a black dresser. A door, which Keebo assumed was the bathroom, was next to the left of the dresser, and then another door, which he thought was now the closet, was on the right of dresser. A big window filled up the other wall. "mmmm so yeah you can put your bag here and then I'll show you my room. HA! Sounds like we're hooking up! HA!" Miu sneered to herself while walking to her own room. Keebo took a moment in his room. The painted white wall just hit a place in his heart. Even though it was a plain room, it reminded him of the room he had at his home in America. He dropped his bag onto the dresser at took a deep breath while looking in the mirror. He then made his way to the room next to him. Upon opening the door, his eyes completely widened. The walls were painted a hot pink, chipped with what looked like knife marks? SOME type of tool marks. Clothes fell out of her closet, and were also spread out on floor, and makeup spread out on the pink vanity too. There was green liquid all over her bedsheets and on the floor next to her bed. The curtains were a dusty white, and he couldn't tell if that was the color or if it was truly dusty. Not to mention there was a hole in the wall next to the window. "Ah! Welcome! To island MIU!!!" Miu opened her arms after rising from laying down on her bed. She had changed out of her uniform and was dressed in another pink article of clothing. A jumpsuit, it was zipped up to her chest but the unzipped half draped off her shoulder, revealing her black bralette. Keebo glued his eyes onto Miu's eyes as to avoid looking down south. 

"I like your room." Keebo lied, he didn't know how to tell his friend that her room was absolutely rotten. 

"What really? I guess you like messy rooms then," She giggled standing up and leaving her room and leaving Keebo to wonder why he even went there in the first place. "Let me show you something." Miu took him downstairs, passing the kitchen, living room, and 2 other mysterious room down the hall. Next to stairs, there was a door on the wall that Miu opened to go down another flight of stairs. Keebo gulped as when the stairs deepend, the darker it got. Keebo bumped into Miu, he thought but wasn't sure since it was dark. Thankfully, it was. Miu flicked on a light to reveal a huge room with a huge worktable fit for the room. It reminded him of Miu's desk in engineering class. Except there were many power tools, gas, and what seemed to look like blowtorches and chemicals. How did Miu get her hands on these materials? "This is my work space, I'll be in here most times, you can watch me if you want! Of course you want to." Miu flipped her hair taking a rubber band off her wrist and holding it with her teeth. Keebo didn't understand what she was doing until she bunched her hair up and styled it into a ponytail, holding the tail with one hand, she took the rubber band out of her teeth grip and tied it up. Immediately after, she got to work on something. Keebo put his hands to his cheeks for he felt that they were warming up. He didn't know why. 

"I-I think I need to be recharged. I'm going up to my room now. Thank you."

"Suit yourself!"

Keebo headed upstairs and leapt into his new bed. The sheets felt soft and the mattress comfortable. There was many questions Keebo still had unanswered. He thought of them while trying to sleep. What were those other rooms that they passed? Where were Miu's creators? And why were his cheeks so warm when he saw Miu?


	5. the loud noises fill the empty room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to a bit of a time skip, I don't think anyone wants to see weeks of just Miu and Keebo doing tiny things and getting into shenanigans, this isnt a slice of life story LOL
> 
> hope the story isnt getting dull or lack luster :)

4 weeks. 4 whole, long weeks of living in Japan, of living with his friend. He still hadn't see Miu's creators. ONCE. Until today. The sun beamed through Keebo's opened curtains, feely fully recharged he stretched out his arms and pretended to yawn. He had seen Miu yawn so much and decided to adapt, he did it every time he felt like he was tired. He often copied what Miu would do so he could feel more human. Except for the more questionable acts Miu performed. In the middle of his long yawn, he heard yelling coming from outside his room. He swiped his feet lightly and opened the door as silent as possible. Like a ninja, he eavesdropped on the argument going on downstairs.

"Oh! WOW! Welcome home, Mother, Father. What pleasant surprise are you home for?"

"Miu, It's nice to see you again."

"Oh is it? Is it really now? Where have you been for a month? With NO communication?"

"Please...let me-"

"NO! I'm not going to let you explain. I'm TIRED of letting you explain. Whatever weird shit you're doing for your work, it doesn't mean you can't at least check on me?!"

"Miu, watch your language and tone to your mother." 

"Oh, put one up yours, DAD! It's like, It's like you're not even listening to me! The only thing you care about is my language? And not to mention you dumped a kid from America on me, without telling me ANY DETAILS."

"We thought you'd be lonely! Do you not like him?"

"Are you kidding me? Why are you referring to him like a puppy, that you can just throw in the pound once I say I don't know want him anymore?"

"That's not what she meant."

"It sure fucking seems like it." 

"Your language, Miu."

The room stood silent for a moment. The clock on the wall ticked for about 30 seconds before another word was spoken.

"You know what. I should thank you. Thanks! For bringing him home, because now somebody actually gives a FUCK that I existed. FUCK you COCK SUCKERS." 

The ending sentence of the argument shook the room, but so did the basement door as Miu slammed it, her stomps rung through everyone's ears. Keebo peaked over the star railing to see a man and women who heavily resembled Miu. Blonde hair, and both has dusty blue eyes. What looked liked Miu's mother, sniffled as her husband coddled her and wiped her tear. They walked silently to the mysterious room that Keebo had not yet discovered. The house was silent once again. When the coast looked clear, Keebo headed towards the basement as stealthy as possible. His steps down the stair alerted Miu. 

"What the fuck do you want- oh! Keebo!" Miu's irritated face turned into a toothy grin, as she turned her head back to her workspace filled tools, screws and a lighter. "Come to watch me? I knew you would."

"Hm, I guess you could say that." Keebo sat at the chair against the wall, and next to the right of Miu's table. "I heard yelling."

"It was just my deadbeat parents. You don't have to worry about them." Miu scratched her cheek while continuing to look at Keebo, then her back to her project. Keebo thought it was better to not push on the matter.

"What are you building?" 

"A new foot for you." 

"A new foot?! Is my foot now not okay!?" Keebo swiveled his foot around, testing that his foot still worked. 

"It's good, it just need improvements! So you can use that robo-boost again!" Miu flashed a peace sign. He wondered why it was so easy for her to hide what she really felt. Meer minutes ago, she was yelling, her voice and body shaky. She sounded like tears would leak out at any moment. The pain and hurt in her voice was real, but the mask she held up was fake. "Ah okay." Keebo twinkled at the thought of being improved to be his best version. Miu smashed her tools against Keebo's foot prototype. Keebo watched leaning head against the wall. He found himself thinking of what Miu's true thoughts were. Tapping his finger against his chin, he looked at each individual screw, and each little detail. Miu's face was blank, too focused on her work to notice that Keebo was slowly drifting off.

"That's it! A finished prototype!" Miu held the foot in the air. She removed her welding mask and flicked off her blowtorch. She wiped the sweat dripping down her forehead, licking her lips. She turned her head to Keebo to show him but instead noticed that he had fallen asleep in his hand. His eyes closed, and his smile peaceful. A pervy smile crept on her face while she watched him breathe through his mouth, almost snoring. Miu never had a boy sleep in such close vicinity to her. She stared at him for a long time. Fixating her eyes on every individual twitch when he shifted in his sleep. Miu lifted both her hands and placed them softly onto Keebo’s metal cheeks, brushing the hair-like material off his eyes in the process. Keebo was a wonderful creation, a human-like robot. A robot, who understood how to feel, and could read a room. Miu quickly stopped herself from touching Keebo, as her own cheeks were sweltering with heat. Flicking off the lights, Miu returned to Keebo’s resting body. Should she wake him up and tell him to go to his room? She definitely couldn’t lift him. Without warning, a tear slipped down Miu’s burning cheek.   
  


She felt cared for. And she hadn’t felt that in a long time. Despite Keebo falling asleep, he watched, he asked questions, he CARED. That was enough for the Ultimate inventor feel a brief moment of joy. Miu was tired, she wanted to flop onto her bed and sleep away. Instead, she pulled out the seat she was working at, and rested her head on the table. She laid a hand on Keebo’s knee, tracing the weird metal buckle. Eventually, her eyelids drooped and both Keebo and Miu had fallen asleep in the workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im seriously so sorry :( i cant find any motivation to write and I cant think of anything for this story, I hope you guys can forgive me and still enjoy this short chapter


End file.
